Mounting systems are used to mount fixtures such as light fixtures to a surface such as a ceiling or wall. In a typical system, electrical power is delivered to the fixture by electrical lines comprising conductors such as wires or the like that terminate in a junction box. The electrical lines may form part of the electrical system of a building where the lines carry current from the main electrical service into the building and deliver the power to dispersed locations throughout the building. The lines are connected to electrical conductors, such as wires or the like, of the fixture such that an electrical connection to the fixture may be completed at the junction box. Existing mounting systems for mounting fixtures to a junction box can be difficult and time consuming to install.